


Aftertaste

by NSFWVibes



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Face-Fucking, Human Disaster Dante Ramon, Insecurity, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Silly Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, weird kinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 17:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10392168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSFWVibes/pseuds/NSFWVibes
Summary: A series of smutty drabbles varying in length, all featuring Eddie Thawne/Dante Ramon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dante is trans and so is Earth-2 Dante because fuck you, that's why, trans characters are awesome.
> 
> The first chapter can basically be summarized as "Dante watches his doppelgänger fuck his boyfriend and gets off."

There’s some really special and unique about watching your (incredibly handsome, thank you very much) doppelgänger fuck your boyfriend so hard he turns into putty.

Dante’s had his hands in his pants the whole time and he’s going to need to wash them _really_ thoroughly after this but _goddamn-_

Hell, Earth-2 Dante (“Rupture”, apparently) hadn’t even taken his clothes off and Eddie was already a mess. That was probably because Eddie was already naked and pinned down to the bed, and Dante had not-so subtly informed the alternate universe version of himself of where Dante kept the cockring that Eddie loved so much, which ‘Rupture’ proceeded to stick in his pocket (the mere knowledge that it was there was always enough to get Eddie going), but…

Well. And there was the very skilled handjob that ‘Rupture’ was giving to Eddie while he was kneeling in between Eddie’s legs.

Eddie made a muffled noise, hands clenching into fists as his legs spasmed. Dante made a small moaning sound and ‘Rupture’ looked at him, lips curling up into a sneer that was almost vicious as he backed up on the bed and then _bent over_ and took Eddie’s hard cock in his mouth. Eddie moaned, eyelids fluttering as his hips bucked upwards.

Dante made a sound like a creaky hinge as Rupture’s head bobbed and-Jesus, did his doppelgänger have any sort of gag reflex?! Dante couldn’t see what Rupture was doing with his tongue, but whatever he was doing was clearly driving Eddie absolutely crazy.

“Fuck,” Eddie groaned, curling in on himself and tangling his fingers in Rupture’s hair. Or at least he tried to, considering at the second his hands actually made contact Rupture sat up and gave him a glare hard enough to make Eddie flop back down on the bed, grabbing a handful of the sheets in an attempt to keep himself from literally, actually dying. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh my go- _d oh my god oh my god-”_

“Fuck, Eddie,” Dante panted, the hand that isn’t currently down his own pants gripping the arm of the chair he’s sitting in until his knuckles went pale.

Rupture moved his head off of Eddie’s dick with a downright filthy noise, and Dante’s fingers clenched as the pad of one of them, his forefinger, pressed against his clit. He should _not_ be this turned on by something like this. He really, really, really shouldn’t be. But he is, and the fact that he is honestly adds a whole new layer to it.

Eddie arched his back up as Rupture started to move up again, biting and sucking his way up toward Eddie’s neck. “Sh- _it_ please, fuck me, please-”

And then Rupture, that _bastard_ (couldn’t he see that Eddie was dying over here?) stood up and took off his pants. He’s shaved like Dante is, which makes it even _weirder_ honestly, because it’s like watching a more muscular version of himself fuck his boyfriend-scratch that, that’s _exactly_ what it is. God, this was so weird.

Dante’s heart just about stopped when Rupture moved, getting back on the bed and slinging one leg over Eddie’s neck but not sitting down. His voice was a low rumble when he asked, “Is this okay?”

Eddie bit his lip, considered for a second, and nodded honestly. “More than okay. Definitely more than okay, I promise, trust me.”

Dante didn’t dare look away when his doppelgänger promptly leaned forward, bracing himself against the wall with his hands so that he wouldn’t accidentally hurt Eddie as Eddie’s own hands came up to steady Rupture’s hips and help him-

Dante was pretty sure that at this point he was actually, literally, going to die. He was going to die. His brain was going to explode from watching Rupture sit on his boyfriend’s face while Eddie fucked him with his tongue and Rupture encouraged him in a low voice.

If he was being honest with himself, it wasn’t a bad way to go out.


End file.
